


ReBirth

by delusionalintrospection



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: commissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalintrospection/pseuds/delusionalintrospection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission for user Rusher on FR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ReBirth

Everything started one day when I almost died. 

Dramatic, right? Heh, I know. Heckofaway to start a story, but sill, true. I almost died once, when crossing Lightning territory- very ironically, I was hit by lightning. I can tell you right now, there’s…not a whole lot that can describe that. The fear, the pain; or maybe not, actually. At first, there wasn’t either. It happened so fast- none of it hit until afterward. Not until I was laying on the ground, smelling the char of the strike and in more pain then I’d ever experienced in my life- then it hit, and I was scared. There were-blurry images, things I only half remember—beasts and other dragons moving past me, in the shadows, unaware of me in the driving rain and pounding storm. 

But one of the shapes stopped. I don’t remember when, exactly—time isn’t a thing I had a very good grip on. It could have been ten minutes or ten hours; but either way, someone did stop. Eventually. 

I don’t remember the trip back. I know he was talking to me; I know he tried to keep me conscious and aware, alert, and talking back, but I don’t remember if I even managed it. I know he told me his name; Boone. The next thing that I do have clear in my mind is waking up, still in pain and exhausted, in the den of someone who called themselves Rain. 

For the next nine months, I stayed with Rain; healing and recovering. I wasn’t much what you’d call aware, for a lot of it; I was mostly in and out of consciousness, slowly feeling myself come back from the grey, foggy place I’d been living in since the strike. The day I finally could be considered ‘awake’ and ‘aware’ was the day we found out I was more then just lucky. I hadn’t just survived the stike; it had made me better. Faster. Much faster. 

As in, blurr of speed fast. 

 

This was about as good and bad as you’d expect. I mean, being super fast is pretty amazing; until you run into a wall, or off a ledge, or into a tree, or another dragon. It took practice and work to control the speed; to be able to use it, instead of just looking like the fool who skidded to a stop and nearly tumbled head over heels. I, ah, didn’t have the best breaks at first. Or any at all, really. Stopping was usually more a matter of smacking into something or someone and hoping no one got seriously hurt. 

But eventually, we got there. I figured out how to use my speed; and better, that it wasn’t the only thing I was fast at. Under Rain’s attention and with his help, we found out that I’d, somehow inherited his gifts- in a matter of speaking. Healing now was something I could do, and I could do it just as quickly as I could run. Only for myself, though; what took me months to heal should have taken even longer. Rain was stunned at the speed of injuries healing after that incident. 

And we thought running fast was the hard part. Ohhhhh no. Learning how to channel and handle this new ability was- rough. To put it gently. My body didn’t know how to handle the stress of the speed-healing; it wasn’t used to it and I found myself exhausted and burnt out easily. While I could heal quickly, I just as often wound up passed out in the middle of whatever I was doing when my body tried to fix itself so quickly. Let’s just say it was more then a little embarrassing- more then a little disressing, too; no one likes waking up to Rain’s irritable face more then twice a week. 

 

Eventually, though, I slowly started to understand. How to retain myself, and that I could help more of the clan better if I didn’t burn out like a badly done fire every time I tried to help someone. 

It was a member of the clan named Preston that gave me- gave us- the idea of how to channel what I could do. How to let me help the clan that had helped me- saved me- without half-killing myself. We would fight- and I would be a healer on a team. It would, I was told, help the clan. Help the humans and the dragons that lived there, 

Yes, a human and dragons. The small, two-legged creatures that were so rarely seen but lived in peace with Clan Rush; a male human I’d met when I’d been taken there after the lightning strike. You see, Clan Rush is set in a very special sort of place, and here we live in peace; a human and dragons, and anyone who would do us harm can’t even get in. Only the one; but it’s enough for me. 

And to protect that place and those who lived there, at peace with one another, I agreed to help fight. There are shade touched creatures in this world; things that are no longer what they used to be. Things that exist in a state of half-life; monsters now. Abominations. Creatures that threaten not only my loved ones but everyone else’s, too- and so to protect them, I agreed.   
Yet more passage of time. Yet more practice, screw-ups, and accidents; mistakes and wrong turns and looking before we lept. But eventually, we figured out small groups of us that worked best together, myself included. We found who best complimented one another’s abilities, personalities, and skills; and my own team was only slightly longer in being set up. I was…something of a special case. In the end, I wound up on a team with Preston and another named Scott; and this is where I stand now. Where I stood since the day Boone found me and took me back to Clan Rush. 

I’m a protector now, I guess. And it feels right. 

It feels like it was always meant to be like this.


End file.
